Morningstar
}} |pastaffie= }} |leader=Morningstar |starclan resident=Morningstar |mate=Songbird |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Battles of the Clans'' |deadbooks=''Pinestar's Choice'' }} Morningstar is a long-legged gray tom with pale blue eyes. Morningstar was an ancient ThunderClan leader in the forest territories. He was the mate of Songbird and father of their unborn kits; however, she was killed by a ShadowClan warrior. During a Gathering, he requested that the Clans shared prey so no one went hungry during leaf-bare, but his folly was rejected by the Clan leaders. Meanwhile, Morningstar continued to let his Clan suffer, refusing to let them fight WindClan despite the latter prey-stealing from them. It wasn't until some convincing from his Clanmates, the sudden passing of Leafstorm, his deputy, and guidance from Songbird that Morningstar finally reconsidered and let his Clan go into battle. He later ascended to StarClan and gave Pinestar a life for compassion. History In the Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Morningstar is one of the cats to give Pinestar one of his nine lives. He gives the new leader a life for compassion for weaker cats, and tells him to lead his Clan well. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :Morningstar is an ancient ThunderClan leader. :At a Gathering, he accuses WindClan of stealing his Clan's prey inside of ThunderClan territory. However, he does not want to go into battle and instead reveals that his Clan is extremely weak and starving in their own territory. ThunderClan, especially his deputy, Leafstorm, is outraged at this announcement. Furthermore, he tells the four other Clans that they should all share prey, so they can all survive the leaf-bare together. The other leaders, Rabbitstar, Sedgestar, Willowstar, and Fennelstar, reject the offer. He then picks his way down the Great Rock, legs trembling from hunger, and leads his Clan away. :He tells his deputy, Leafstorm, to take a patrol out and try to talk with Rabbitstar again. Leafstorm glares at him and accuses him of being scared to go into battle, she then leaps ahead with several other warriors, leaving the leader behind. :An elder, Mothwhisker, then comes up to talk to Morningstar. He tells Morningstar that he was wrong to tell WindClan that ThunderClan is weak and instead, they should attack them, and bring the battle right to their camp. Morningstar thinks he is protecting the Clan. He then revisits memories of his mate, Songbird, who had been expecting his kits, but had been killed by a ShadowClan cat after they had fought, thinking they chased a fox into ThunderClan's territory. :WindClan ambushes Leafstorm's patrol, and some of the ThunderClan warriors are injured, including Leafstorm. Pearnose speaks to him in private inside his den and tells Morningstar that Leafstorm has greencough. At first he is in disbelief, but Pearnose explains that she hadn't been eating and still hunts two or three times a day. When Beechfur asks about patrols, Morningstar says to only hunt for food and not bother with border patrols. His Clan is surprised but doesn't disobey. Morningstar takes on the task of feeding Leafstorm. :While in the clearing, discussing with his warriors, Pearnose suddenly bursts out into the clearing, announcing that Leafstorm has died. Morningstar is in agony and blames it on himself, but then Songbird appears to him. She offers insight to his problem, and he then realizes that ThunderClan needs to fight; if his warriors should die, it would be for an honorable cause. He then declares battle against WindClan and leads his warriors out of the camp. Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly shown as a bi-colored tabby. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mate:' :Songbird: Leader info }} Quotes External links * * Notes and references ru:Светлозвёздde:Morningstarfr:Morningstarfi:Morningstar Category:Males Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Leaders Category:Pinestar's Choice characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Main characters